Misty
Misty is once again Ash's first travelling companion and the first member of Ash's harem. She was thrown out by her family for being a bloodliner. Misty keeps all of her pokemon besides her active party at Professor Oak's lab. History Starting Arc Misty's opening appearance is much like her anime appearance. She is fishing at the side of a river, but is this time accompanied by Psyduck, who questions why any Pokemon would fall for a lure shaped like her. Misty reminds him that the lure allowed her to catch him, but he reminds her that a doughnut had accidentally hooked on the end. Just then, she gets a bite and hooks her Goldeen. Using her bloodline ability, she brainwashes the Goldeen into not struggling when she captures her. Misty is pleased that she captured her sixth water Pokemon and Psyduck reminds her how many she has left to go and that she might fall into the river. Right on cue, she slips and falls in, but uses waterfall to get herself back on the shore. Misty questions why she keeps Psyduck out of his Pokeball and he tells her because she gets lonely. She decides they need to find a place to rest when she hears Ash cry out during the Spearow attack and she decides to save him on the grounds that if he dies humans will flock to their fishing site, returning Psyduck. Misty arrives to see Ash in dire straits, remarking that he is definitely going to die. Psyduck pleads with her not to be sent to drive them off and Misty decides to go for one of her Goldeen. Before she can call it out, Ash accidentally uses Counter to eliminate the rest of the Spearow and Fearow at the cost of a chest wound and passing out. Misty remarks that she's never seen another Bloodliner and uses one of her old undershirts to bandage his wounds. When she moves to get him to his feet, his hand touches her and Ash and Pikachu become familiar to her, but doesn't remember the events of The Old Timeline. Determined to save Ash, she calls out Staryu to run interference against wild Pokemon and Starmie to carry as with Psychic as they move for Viridian city. After arriving, she takes Ash and Pikachu to the Pokemon Center, as it is the only place that is guaranteed to help a bloodliner. While she waits, she contemplates why she thinks she knows him but can't remember why. Around then, her stomach growls and she laments her high metabolism. Psyduck then proceeds to eat the last of the food in the Pokemon Center. Before Misty can express her anger, the Viridian City Officer Jenny approaches her and thanks her for saving Ash. She also tells them that she found the site where the Spearow attacked him, but the entire flock seems to have vanished. When Ash wakes up wondering how he got to Viridian City, Misty tells him she brought him and then asks why he and Pikachu seem so familiar to her. Before she can get an answer, Team Rocket attack the Pokemon Center. Misty just stares at them while they recite the motto before questioning their sanity. They tell her they're here to steal all the Pokemon, which horrifies Misty. Jessie attempts to justify their actions, but Misty sends out Staryu to hit her with Rapid Spin. Jessie calls out Ekans to use Bite, but Staryu dislodges it with Water Gun. The two fire Acid and Water Gun at each other, cancelling each others' attacks out. She has Staryu use Swift to knock both Jessie and Ekans into Pikachu's Thundershock and they get blasted out of the Pokemon Center with them. Officer Jenny arrives and realizes what happened, and asks if there's anything she can do to thank Misty and Ash. Misty and Ash's stomachs growl and she offers them pizza. Bloodline Heart (Water) Misty possesses the potential to use any Water-type move and can breathe underwater and survive intense pressures. She can also speak with Water-type Pokemon as well as control them. Moves: * Waterfall * Surf * Whirlpool * Dive * Aqua Ring Pokemon Psyduck Staryu Item: '''Mystic Water '''Current Moves * Water Gun * Swift * Rapid Spin * Bubblebeam Starmie Current Moves * Psychic * Swift * Water Gun * Surf * Waterfall Gyarados Current Moves * Iron Tail * Surf * Water Pulse * Dragon Breath * Bulldoze Previous Moves * Dragon Rage Poliwrath Current Moves * Wake-Up Slap * Dynamic Punch * Bubble Beam * Mud Shot * Seismic Toss * Water Sport Wingull Current Moves * Water Gun * Wing Attack * Water Pulse * Aerial Ace * Shock Wave Goldeen Current Moves * Horn Attack Horsea Current Moves * Dive * Whirlpool Slowpoke Gender: '''Female Magikarp '''Current Moves * Splash Golduck Current Moves * Zen Headbutt Wooper Slowbro Gender: '''Male '''Ability: '''Own Tempo '''Current Moves * Psyshock * Scald * Slack Off * Yawn Tentacool Krabby Shellder Seaking Basculin (25) Squirtle (29) Wartortle (17) Blastoise Gender: 'Male '''Ability: ' Torrent '''Current Moves * Hydro Pump * Flash Cannon * Protect * Skull Bash Seel Family Ondine - Grandmother Unnamed Mother Unnamed Father Daisy - Sister Violet - Sister Lily - Sister Siebold - Cousin Trivia * Misty's voice sounds like Michelle Ruff in her Rukia range. Category:Characters Category:Bloodliners